


the great conjunction

by chrysanthe (sonderesque)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28250742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonderesque/pseuds/chrysanthe
Summary: Jupiter and Saturn, in the night sky
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	the great conjunction

Tobio never wanted the popcorn ceiling, but it cost too much to remove so he kept it anyway. He regrets it a little now, head fuzzy with celebration drinks as he tries to count each shadow. Connecting the dots, he finds a crow that snaps up each and every shadow— 1, 2, 3... After the numbers slip out of his grasp for the fourth time, Tobio untangles his limbs from the couch the way he does his earbuds in the morning. His phone buzzes on the counter.

Tobio watches the messages stream into their old high school group chat as he pads outside on his balcony. Suga is the first to text, but is far from the last. Shouyou doesn't even bother with text messages and sends audio clips cheering loudly. Even on one bar of volume, it shatters the silence of the evening. Noya sends a zoomed in mackerel eye and confetti emoji. He wonders if he should be honoured or confused. A combination of both, perhaps.

In his head, Tobio responds to all those messages. Various form of _'thank you'_ and _'I hope you're doing well'_ drift through his mind. The rest are bound to text him in the morning too, although he hopes he doesn't forget to respond to anyone. He misses them, wants to gather everyone together for another meal or another game. It makes him all the more eager for his match with Shouyou. Tobio doesn't want much for his birthday but he wants—

His phone buzzes again, almost twenty minutes after the initial wave of message. It's from Kei, although not the message he expects: _'Apparently you can see Jupiter and Saturn in the sky tonight.'_

Sometime last week, he remembers talking about the event in passing with him. It's always the tiny details with Kei, who without a doubt will send him a proper greeting later later. Tobio cranes his neck to the sky, tries to spot the two planets only inches away from each other. A gap of three fingers or 456 million miles apart. Which would he rather believe in?

Above him the popcorn ceiling of the sky sparkles, more faint pinpricks of light than a perceivable galaxy. He can't pick out Jupiter or Saturn from the scattered stars above him, the same way he can't pick out a singular blessing from multitudes he's been given. A constellation crow snaps up at the light and presents him with a miracle. Out here on his balcony, distance doesn't feel so dividing. He's under the same sky as everyone else.

He wants to try to count the stars in the sky, to sift them in the palm of his hand. Tobio would take Jupiter and string it on a necklace alongside Saturn. His own great conjuction happens at his heart, where passion and determination meet. It is here too, under this curtain of black, that love aligns with faith.

**Author's Note:**

> If you squint, there's Tsukikage. It was going to be this massive epic love letter to Kageyama because his character development is amazing, but also there was a cool planetary event yesterday so I went with this. Happy birthday Kags


End file.
